


Good For One [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a <em>kissing booth</em>," Brent explains, gleeful. "A gay kissing booth!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For One [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good For One](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7441) by reni_days. 



**Length:** 0:16:30  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Bandom/reni_days%20-%20Good%20for%20One.mp3) (15 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
